The present invention relates to an approach that provides interfaces for both mobile and non-mobile Web sites provided by an online entity.
A full screen browser is not always necessary when viewing a Web site when only a subset of site-provided tasks are needed or used by the user. This makes navigating the desired tasks on a Web site more difficult as extra information is displayed above an beyond what is needed by the user. In addition, a mobile web site sometimes does not contain all functions desired by the user when the full Web site is desired. One approach is for the user to manually enter a mobile URL in order to view the mobile site and to enter the non-mobile URL when the full Web site is desired. However, this can be cumbersome and time-consuming as the user would be required to know both URLs.